Our not so blissfully perfect forever
by Twilight4ever'96
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have been together for only 3 years, and they have a secret that takes everyone by surprise. It's tearing Jacob and Nessie appart, as well as the rest of the family. What are they going to do? Read and find out! 5 reviews per chapter!
1. Chapter 1: What have you done?

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

This story is also from Bella's Point of view!

I sat in the Cullen's living room next to my husband of 3 years, Edward Cullen, who had turned me into a vampire 3 years ago as well. One more important event that had happened 3 years ago was the violent birth of our beautiful daughter, Renesmee Carly Cullen. Although she was born only 3 years ago, she looked and acted to be at least 15 or 16 years old, and she was gorgeous. Her brilliant bronze curls hung down her back, her eyes an amazing shade of chocolate brown (exactly like mine had been when I was human.), and of course, her mind. She was smart, and very, very talented, just like her father. The only quality that really bothered me was that she had a 16 yr. old boyfriend, Jacob Black. I remembered when I used to be in love with Jacob. He was always so friendly and happy.

But after Renesmee was born, and I was a vampire, those feelings vanished, and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. They were soul mates. Edward looked over to me. "Bella, love, what's on your mind?" My forehead wrinkled with worry. "Renesmee." I answered simply. He nodded. "And what about her?" He asked. I sighed. "I'm worried about her and Jacob."

"What about them?" I sighed in frustration. Suddenly, I hated being a mental mute. I pushed my shield out so Edward could read my thoughts. Jacob and Renesmee have been together for a while, and I'm worried they might…well…that they might go too far. I snapped my shield back into place as soon as he finished reading my thoughts.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't you trust her, Bella?" I nodded as I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. "Of course I do. It's Jacob that I don't trust. He's a 16 yr. old boy, for crying out loud!" I shouted. Edward nodded again. "We could always ask Alice." He suggested. Miraculously, Alice had found a way to see Renesmee's future. I hated spying on her, but I didn't like being 'blind' as Alice often described it. "Alice." I said in a conversational tone, knowing she could hear me. She was by my side instantly. "Yes?" She asked, smiling as always.

"I'm worried about Jacob and Renesmee. Would you mind…?" I asked, not bothering to finish my sentence. Alice closed her eyes in concentration.

She quickly opened her eyes as Renesmee and Jacob slowly entered the room, hand in hand. Renesmee looked as if she'd been crying. They sat down on the loveseat. Neither of them would look me in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. Renesmee burst a round of hysteria that took everyone by surprise. Everyone…except for Jacob. Jacob cradled Renesmee in his arms, much like Edward used to do with me when I cried. She went willing to him as he brought her to his bare chest. "Shh…baby, it's alright, I promise. Shh..." he soothed her. She shook her head, shouting "It's not ok! It's not ok!" A sudden spasm of anger rocked through my body. "What did you do to my baby girl?!?" I screamed. Renesmee cried harder.

Edward put his lips to my ear. "Bella, Renesmee is extremely scared and upset. You mustn't shout." I tried to calm down with little success. "What happened?" I asked my voice quiet. Jacob kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Bella…" He murmured as Renesmee continued to cry, nearly screaming now. Renesmee was extremely upset, and each time she cried, it was putting Jacob in pain. Like it was somehow his fault. But he would never do anything to Renesmee. He loved her.

Renesmee curled up closer to Jacob's chest. It comforted her.

"Jacob, what did you do to her?!?" I screamed. He sighed as he looked towards me again. "Bella, whatever happens…whatever you do…you can NOT blame Renesmee. Do you hear me?" He asked.

"What did you do to her?!?" I asked again. Renesmee looked up. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were red around the edges. "Mom…please don't blame Jacob. You can't, He's my Jacob. I can't do this without him." She whispered. Who was left to blame now?

Edward sighed. "You need to tell your mother what's going on her before she has a panic attack." It wasn't until then that I realized I was shaking.

"Jacob…" I whispered. "What happened?"

He sighed. "Bella…she's pregnant."

_Ok, so this is my new series entitled "Our Blissfully Perfect Forever…or so we thought." I decided to begin writing Jacob and Renesmee's story because all of my friends love my writing, and they were curious as to how I would continue the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. So this is for all my friends, and of course, my wonderful fans. Thank you so so much for reading! I want to let you know that…I'm canceling Edward Cullen's Baby…No! I'm kidding! Don't cry! Ha! I will continue to write both stories! 5 reviews until the next one! But if I don't get 5 reviews, I will cancel this series. And just to let you know, I did change my username. It is now Twilight4ever'96. Thanks for reading! Twilight rocks!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	2. Chapter 2: She's what?

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

My mouth dropped open with a 'pop'. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Finally, I took a breath. "That's not funny, Jacob." I whispered. He looked away, and then back to me. "It wasn't supposed to be." He whispered back. I shook my head furiously. "NO! Jacob, if you aren't lying, so help me I'll-!" But I didn't finish my threat. Instead, I lunged at Jacob with every ounce of strength that I had. I opened my jaw as wide as it would go.

Edward and Alice jumped up immediately as I lunged for Jacob. Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me to the ground. I growled and hissed, trying as hard as I could to get away from Edward so I could kill Jacob Black. Jasper was in the room as well. I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been trying to calm me down. I fought against his powers. I didn't _want_ to calm down. Renesmee screamed in horror I rolled on the ground with Edward, trying to shake him off.

Jacob sat frozen, starring into Renesmee's eyes as she cried. Edward and Alice finally got me pinned to ground, although the fight was far from over. Edward motioned for Alice to follow him as they dragged me outside. "What are you doing?!?" I screamed. Edward sighed.

"Bella, we can't hurt him. It would break Renesmee's little heart. You don't want that, do you?" He asked, his voice not as calm as it usually was. "No, but I wouldn't mind if Jacob was…how do I put this…dead?" I answered sarcastically.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I want to kill Jacob Black right now?" He asked through his teeth. I threw my hands up in the air. "If you want to kill him so much, then why didn't you let me kill him right then and there?!?"

"Because it would've broken Renesmee's heart, as I said before. We can't hurt Renesmee like that." He whispered. I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt Renesmee, I want to hurt Jacob!" Didn't he understand what Jacob had done?

"But don't you see, love? Renesmee loves him. If we hurt Jacob, we hurt her as well." Argh! Why did he have to be like this? Didn't he know what was happening? My baby girl! He was in for it.

Renesmee's point of view

Jacob wound his arms tighter around my waist. "I told you this would happen!" I screamed. Jacob had said that my parents wouldn't react like this. Not that they wouldn't be upset, but it wouldn't be this bad. The fighting was intense. Usually, when my parents fought, Mom would freak out, Dad would stay calm, and somehow, they always ended up making-out in the end. But this was different. Instead of making-out this time, Mom ended up running into the forest, and Dad…well frankly, I don't have the faintest idea of where he ran off to. I was still crying after the fighting was over with.

"Jacob, maybe we were wrong. Maybe-"I needed another explanation. I didn't want to upset everyone like this. It was all too much. Jacob shook his head. "Renesmee, honey, there's no other explanation, and you know it." I knew it, but I refused to believe it. It couldn't be true, not when it was tearing my parents apart like this when it had just barely begun.

Quietly, Aunt Alice sat down across from us. "They're mad." I whispered. Aunt Alice nodded. "But your father is angry with your mother, and your mother is angry with your father. A bit childish, I'd say." I was confused. Shouldn't they both me angry with Jacob and I?

"Allow me to explain. Your mother wanted to kill Jacob. She wanted him nowhere near you ever again. But your father strongly disagreed. He doesn't want to hurt you like that. They can both be so stubborn sometimes…" Her sentence trailed off.

I clutched Jacob closer. "No! Jacob isn't leaving! And if he is…then so am I!" I shouted. Jacob was my everything. If he wasn't here…I couldn't bear to think of it. I'd be a zombie. I couldn't operate right.

"Jacob isn't leaving. Your father won't let him. I hope this is really true love because if you ever decide to leave her, you won't get very far." Aunt Alice teased. "What do you mean he won't let me leave?" Jacob asked. I felt a sudden spasm of fear rock through me. Was he planning on leaving me?

"Jacob, he's been around for a little over a century. Can you imagine how many teenage pregnancies he's seen? He told me that most of the time, the guy left the girl, and he doesn't want that happening to Renesmee. He wants you to stay with her, but Bella…well she's as stubborn as always." She explained.

"Are you going to stay?" My father asked from the shadows. Although he already knew Jacob's answer, I was glad he decided to keep me in the conversation. Jacob nodded. "I never once thought of leaving her, Edward. I love her. You of all people should know that." I smiled as Jacob picked me up and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

My father cleared his throat. Jacob sat me down. "However, I would like Carlisle to run a test…just to be sure." He added. I sighed. "Alright." Jacob took my hand as we walked upstairs to Carlisle's office. "Ok, I'll just need you to answer a few questions, alright?" He said with his same sunny smile. We agreed.

"When did you have sex?" He asked, clipboard in hand. I blushed a deep red. "Maybe a month ago?" He nodded as he wrote my answer down. "And how do you know that you're pregnant?" I felt uncomfortable talking about this with my grandfather, but he was the only one who had experience with this kind of thing. "Well, I'm a week _late_…and that's about it. It's the only explanation Jacob and I could come up with." Grandpa Carlisle nodded.

"Well the only way to be sure is to take a blood sample or an ultrasound, but seeing as it didn't work with Bella, I don't think it would work with you, either." Jacob was blushing when I looked over to him. This was his favorite subject to talk about.

"Now tell me, how did this happen?" My father asked, curiosity in his eyes. "Dad!" I moaned. I didn't want to talk to him about this! "Renesmee, now." He said. I sighed, but Jacob started talking.

"We were at my apartment…and we were, well…alone. We started kissing each other and it just went way too far. Nothing really…big happened." He explained. Nothing big had happened for him, but it was everything for me. It seemed like much more than what he had said, but that's what had happened. "Yes, nothing big happened, not at all. You just got my daughter pregnant, is all. No harm done." My dad said sarcastically.

I'd had it. I jump up and stuck my finger in Dad's face. "Dad, don't you understand that this is exactly what happened with you and mom?!? The only difference is that you were married! And you know that Jacob and I are going to get married! Yeah, I know about you asking Alice what was going to happen with me and Jacob! But I don't care anymore!" Angry tears spilled down my cheeks as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here. My fault was causing everyone pain and suffering, and I didn't like it. I knew Jacob was behind me, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I could hear Jacob calling my name, but I tuned it out with my own angry thoughts. _How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I stop it? Why isn't anybody mad at me?_

Finally, I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I wanted to die. I tripped over a rock…or a tree root…or something along those lines, and I didn't come back up. I was still half my mother, so I was clumsy at times. I cried as I curled into a ball on the ground.

Jacob found me and instantly cradled me in his arms like he had earlier that day. I tried to push him away, but he ignored it. The entire time, I was yelling "Why didn't I do something?!? It's my fault! I hate being me! I'm so stupid!" And Jacob disagreed with every statement. He responded: "I should've done something. This is my fault, not yours. You shouldn't hate yourself, you should hate me. I'm the stupid one." When he said these things, it only upset me further. He was blaming himself for what was going on. My parents hated Jacob, Jacob hated himself, and I hated myself.

This wasn't going to be easy.

_______________________________________________________________________________Ok, so there it is! Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but I was waiting for more reviews! Please tell your friends to check out my stories! I need reviews! Twilight rocks!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting in my room at Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house. Jacob took me home after I ran off into the woods. Mom and dad are still fighting. Mom won't let me see Jacob. ____ I miss him so much. We've kept contact by e-mail. But e-mail isn't enough for me, you know? I want him to kiss me and hold my hand the way he used to before…before all this happened. I'm not even allowed to call him. It's depressing. I wish I could see him. I hope he knows that I will always love him, no matter what happens._

_Love, __Renesmee_

It had been a week since I had seen Jacob. I hadn't left my room. I hadn't slept. I hadn't eaten. I just sat on my bed and cried. My parents constantly tried to calm me down, always with no success. If I couldn't see Jacob, what was the point in living? Jacob was my life. I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart, it's dad. Can I come in?" He asked. I sobbed, throwing my head into my knees. He came in anyways. "Sweetheart?"

I didn't answer him. He sat down on my bed with me. "Honey, I'm sorry you're so upset, but I'm not the one who decided to keep you away from Jacob. Your mother did."

I already knew that. I knew that mom said I couldn't see him, but why didn't Dad fight back and say that I could? This was all so confusing.

"I'm not making Jacob stay away from you anymore. I'm sick of this." Dad continued. "I don't want you moping around like this. You're not eating, you're not sleeping…You haven't even left your room! Well it stops now. Jacob, come in here."

I looked up and through the tears in my eyes, I saw Jacob with tears in his eyes as well. I got up and ran over to him as fast as I could, and it still wasn't fast enough. I jumped into his awaiting arms and through my arms around his neck. I kissed him with every last ounce of strength that I had. I had a _lot_ of catching up to do.

Before we had time to get carried away, Dad cleared his throat. "Now remember that this is the only 2nd chance you two are going to get. If you do anything else to her, so help me…" He didn't finish his threat when he saw the agony in my eyes.

I couldn't bear to lose him again. I wiped the tears from his eyes as he wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Renesmee…" He whispered as he stroked my cheek. I kissed him again. I couldn't believe that he was mine. Mine forever. No matter what, he was _my_ Jacob. Mine forever and always.

My mom was standing in the doorway. "I knew it." She whispered. She shook her head. "I can't keep you away from her, can I?" Jacob shook his head.

"Bella, I know that I was stupid, but I'm not going to leave her. You of all people should know that. I love her. I love her more than my own life, Bella."

Mom looked at me. I tried to smile at her, but I was about as good of a liar as she was. "Renesmee…I can't keep you from him. I know that now. But I trusted you with him, and now…this. If anything else happens… I don't know what I'll do. But for now…." She smiled. "You kids have fun."

And with that, my parents left us alone. I went back to kissing Jacob. He was mine, and I was his.

Forever.

_Ok, so there it is! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was running out of ideas. I suppose this isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it's not the best either. But I will start working on the next chapter very soon! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	4. Chapter 4: Proposing

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

(The rest of the story will be from Renesmee's point of view until further notice!)

My eyes fluttered open. The sun was blinding me. It was about 11:30 a.m. Jacob was awake, but he was still holding me in his arms. He didn't like to leave me. "Morning, Nessie." He said, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

I kissed his warm lips as his arms constricted around me. "I love you, Jacob." I whispered when he pulled away. "I love you, too, Nessie." He whispered back.

My stomach growled loudly. I blushed as I stood up. I nearly toppled over, but Jacob caught me around the waist and gave me another quick kiss before we walked hand in hand downstairs.

Jacob sat on the couch while I ran through the forest, hunting down 9 mountain lions before finally skipping back to Grandma and Grandpa's house. He chuckled. "Are you sure there'll be more lions left for later?"

I playfully hit his arm. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked. He thought it over. "Well…we could go to our meadow." He suggested. After hearing about my parent's meadow, Jacob and I had found our own meadow. I smiled in agreement. "Let's go." I responded.

Jacob phased into his wolf form and together, we ran to our meadow. I beat him there. "Ha ha! I beat you!" He phased back quickly and caught me in a bear hug. "Yes, but who's cuter?" He asked playfully. "Me." I grinned.

He tickled me to the ground. "Who's cuter?" He asked again. I giggled hysterically as I rolled on the ground. "Ok, ok! You! You're cuter!" He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. "I win." He declared.

I rolled my eyes as I laid my head on his warm, muscular shoulder. "I love you. I never want this moment to end…Never want you to leave." I murmured. "I'm sure if I ever tried, I'd be going headless." He teased. I laughed, though it was unheard under his booming laughter.

Jacob's cell phone rang, ruining my perfect moment. He flipped it open. It was Alice. "What do you want?" He asked. I could clearly hear her on the other line. _Did you give it to her yet?_ She asked excitedly. He shushed her. "No, not yet. Shush up! She can probably hear you!" He whispered.

_Well hurry it up because I have a lot of plans to take care of._ He hung up when I looked to him with a curious expression on my face. He chuckled nervously.

"What was she talking about?" I asked. He pulled his hands through his hair. "Uh…she was talking about….well…Well it'll probably be easier to show you what she was talking about.." He said, blushing.

"What?" I asked, still confused. "Come on!" He said as he took my hand. I giggled as we ran towards the part of our meadow that was covered with beautiful flowers (thanks to Aunt Alice). He sat me down on the rock right in the middle of the flower garden. "What are you talking about, Jake?" I asked again, smiling.

He sighed as he knelt down onto one knee. "Renesmee…I love you. I love you more than you could ever think possible. I can't ever lose you, and I can't ever lose our child. Renesmee…" He said, pulling out a small, velvet, black box from his pocket. He opened it, and I was amazed.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks. My hand was over my mouth as I stared at the ring in shock. It was beautiful. The band was gold, and the diamond was in the shape of a medium sized heart. I loved it. And I loved Jacob. All I had to do was say yes and he was mine forever.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes. Oh, of course I will!" I shouted as he stood up. He slid the ring onto my finger. I kissed him as passionately as I could. Now he was mine, and mine forever. I heard clapping all around us. I looked around to see practically everyone that I knew. I saw Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah, and even Billy. They'd all knew about this. That's what Alice had been talking about.

I was hugged by everyone. After things had settled down and Jacob had gone back to the main house to eat, my Mom and Dad took me aside. "Renesmee, we know how much you love Jacob. It reminds me of how much I love your father. We know you can do this. So you have our permission to marry Jacob. But only if you're 100% sure you want to do this." My mom said. I hugged her, and then my dad.

"Oh, this is going to be perfect! Aunt Alice will plan the wedding, of course. Then I'll need a bridesmaid or two, and then of course there'll be the whole honeymoon thing…" I couldn't believe it! I was going to be the only married 3 year old ever. My dad and I laughed at the thought.

"So I get to walk you down the aisle, right?" Dad asked. I giggled. "As long as you don't let me fall." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that was a rather surprising morning." I said eventually, talking to myself. I was alone now, sitting on the rock in the middle of the flower garden. I examined the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, and I loved it.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked, suddenly standing behind me. It was like he was repeating my thoughts to me. "I love it." I whispered. I was becoming teary eyed again. "Jacob, this is all so perfect. I can't believe this." I said, my voice shaky.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I couldn't make myself lean towards him. I wanted to, but…I was unable to do so. "Renesmee?" He asked.

Everything around me was spinning, and I couldn't think straight any longer. Finally, my stomach was hit with a roll of nausea. I fell to the ground and was violently sick.

Jacob held my hair, and then yelled for help. I didn't know why at first, but then I realized something…I was coughing up blood.

_______________________________________________________________________________So there it is. I would like to thank those of you who continue to review my stories. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so if you wouldn't mind, please review my stories! Thank you for reading! Peace-Love-Twilight._

_~!Jacquie!~_


	5. Chapter 5: Fearless

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I also do not own any of the rights for the song Renesmee sings for Jacob. "Fearless" is by Taylor Swift, and all rights for the song go to her, and to everyone else who helped write it!

Dad and Grandpa were there before I could even blink. Grandpa was trying to shove a needle through my torso, and Dad was trying to help me sit upright so I could breath. Jacob was freaking out. "What are you trying to do?" Dad yelled to Grandpa.

"I was afraid this would happen! I need blood from the baby!" He yelled back. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing: if they didn't hurry, I was going to die along with my baby.

Grandpa sighed as he put the needle down. Then, he grabbed the skin on my stomach, and ripped it open. I shrieked. The vessels in my eyes burst. I began flopping around like a fish out of water, but it was an involuntary act

Dad and Jacob were trying to keep me down on the table while Grandpa was sticking needles in my torso. "What the hell are you doing?!? You're going to kill her!" Jacob and Dad shouted in unison. Grandpa ignored them as he took the needles out of me. He ran over to his desk and started doing something with the blood.

Dad and Jacob continued to hold me down to the table. "It's alright sweetheart. Hold on. Grandpa will fix things." They repeated over and over again. I continued to scream.

My instincts were taking over, and they told me to kill anyone in my way and the person who had caused me pain. Dad knew it. He'd read my thoughts, and that's why they were holding me down.

Finally, what was the left of the skin on my stomach grew back together. (It's a vampire thing.) I was still coughing up blood when Grandpa walked back over to us. "I think I know what it wants now. But it's just a guess…" He said slowly.

"Will you tell me already?!? She's still coughing up blood, you know!' Jacob shouted. Grandpa was still running around when I passed out.

* * * *

I heard the sound of a beeping heart monitor, and a breathing machine. "Jacob?" I asked, my voice hoarse. He was by my side in seconds. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. I could still taste the blood in my mouth, but other than that, I was fine. "What happened?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. I'd picked that up from my dad. "Carlisle found out what was wrong." He said, stroking my hand. "What was wrong?"

"Well, this is his best guess, actually. He thinks that since werewolves eat meat, and vampires drink blood-"I interrupted him. I understood now. "I get it. I have to drink animal blood AND eat the animal, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you pretty much covered it." I sighed. "How long are they going to keep me up here?" I asked. I hated being kept in one place for any length of time. "As long as you're ok for a couple hours, they said they'll let you out. And when you do get out, I have a surprise for you." He said.

I looked at him, confused. "What kind of surprise? Jacob, you didn't spend money on me, did you? Lie to me if you did." I hated getting gifts. I hated parties, too. I got that from my mom.

Jacob chuckled. "No, I spent money on _us_. Don't worry about it." I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me anything.

Jacob stayed with me for the next 8 hours. Mostly, we talked. We discussed our wedding, our baby, our future…etc.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked. He thought it over. "Either, I suppose. What about you?" I'd thought about this, and I already knew my answer as soon as the words left his mouth. "It doesn't matter to me, but I think he's a Jacob." I said, my hand on my still quite flat stomach. He put his hand over top of mine. "And why is that?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I just think he's a Jacob."

He chuckled. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" He grinned. "You know, your mom thought you were an Edward, and you turned out to be a Renesmee." I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't mean anything, you know."

"I'm just letting you know. Don't go out and buy a lot of boy stuff just because you think he's a Jacob. He could turn out to be a…um…a Jacquie." He said. "Jacquie?" I asked him. Where'd he gotten that name from? "I need something close to Jacob, and that's the closest I could get." I giggled.

"Ok, we're definitely not naming him _Jacquie_ if he's a she." (LOLZ. Making fun of myself there.)

A few hours turned into a few days. What with Jacob and Dad being overprotective, I kind of expected it. Jacob left to go see the pack every once in a while. While he was away, I was practicing my musical skills. Not my piano which Dad taught me, but my guitar which Uncle Jasper taught me. It didn't take long for me to memorize the chords, so I was instead working on a song I wrote.

I'd been in the little room upstairs for at least 4 days now, so I had most of the lyrics and chords for my song. Jacob walked in when I was practicing. "What're you playing?" He asked, sitting down in the chair beside the bed I was in. "Just a song I wrote. Why?"

"It sounds good. Would you mind playing it form the beginning for me?" He asked. Music wasn't something I'd thought of going into professionally; it was just a hobby I took up. I'd wrote a few songs, and Jacob knew the lyrics to everyone of them by heart.

"Well... it's a little embarrassing." I said sheepishly. "Why is it embarrassing?" Jacob wondered.

I smiled shyly. "It's about me and you." I said. He rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Oh, come on. Please?" He asked, his lips nearly touching mine. I was having trouble breathing now. When he was like this, it was hard to deny him. "Ok." I breathed.

He chuckled as he pulled away. I put my fingers on the different frets and began strumming the strings.

Then, I began singing. "_There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car, and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah. Oh yeah. We're driving down the road. I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now. But you're just so cool run your hands through your hair absentmindedly making me want you. And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless. So baby drive slow 'till we run out of road in this one horse town. I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat. You put your eyes on me in this moment now capture it, remember it. Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take ma hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless. Oh, oh. Well you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way. But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something…it's fearless. Oh yeah. Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you'd I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless. Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you'd I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless. Oh, oh yeah. Oh."_ I set the guitar down beside me.

"What did you think?" I asked. He smiled. "It's flawless; really something…it's fearless." He said, quoting what I had just sang. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something…it's fearless." I sang to him as I pressed my lips to his.

My dad came into the room and cleared his throat. I pulled away from Jacob, embarrassed. Dad rolled his eyes. "Nessie, you can leave now. Carlisle thinks you'll be alright as long as you eat meat and drink blood from now on." He grinned as he walked away.

Jacob grinned as well as he picked me up and jumped out the window. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To your surprise." He answered, picking up his pace.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you tell me anything about my surprise?" I asked. He sighed. He was trying so hard not to give me what I wanted. "Nope." He said.

I felt my face slip into a pout. Usually, Jacob gave me whatever I wanted. But when he really set his mind on something, it was pretty much impossible to change his mind.

I was pretty much drifting in and out until Jacob finally stopped running. "We're here." He announced. I jumped out of his arms to see that we were in the driveway of a tan 2 story house. I looked back to him.

"Well I was thinking…your parents have their own house, and Emmett and Rosalie have their own house…so why not us?" He bit his lip. He knew I hated when he spent money on me.

"Oh, Jacob! I love it!" I said enthusiastically. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. He kissed back, surprised, but willingly. "You like it?" He asked when I pulled away. "I love it!" I squealed.

He took my hand as we walked inside. The house was fully furnished. There was even a nursery. It was decorated in green, so whatever the baby's gender, the room would work.

I wandered through the house, looking into each room. The house was so beautiful. Jacob was downstairs in the living room.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Absentmindedly, I opened the drawer on the night stand. I looked over to see that there were magazines in it. I picked them up to see that they were playboy magazines, and the address label said they were for Jacob Black. No, not MY Jacob Black! He wouldn't…but…well, would he?

"Jacob Black! Get up here right now!" I screamed. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "Yeah, but YOU won't be ok for much longer!" I yelled. "What did I do?" He asked, confused.

I stood up and threw the magazines down on the bed. "Would you like a chance to explain yourself, or should I just start yelling?" I asked.

Jacob started to say something, but sighed. "Just start yelling." He decided.

"Why would you buy _Playboy_ magazines in the first damn place?!? Am I not good enough for you?!? Do you really need women who are paid money just to take their clothes off?!? Seriously, Jacob! What were you thinking?!?" I screamed.

"Renesmee, I didn't plan on being a father at 16, you know! And I'm pretty sure you didn't plan on being a mother at 3 years old! I just want to escape the truth! That's it!" He screamed back. And with that, Jacob walked out the door.

I didn't know if he would come back, or if I even wanted him to come back. But then I looked down to my stomach, and I decided that…well it didn't matter if I wanted Jacob to come back. He had to come back…but he had to do it for our baby.

_________________________________________________________________________Ok, so there it is! Sorry it took so long, but I have a VERY busy summer ahead of me. I will try to update as soon as possible. In fact, I'm going to start working on the next chapter of this story and the next chapter of Edward Cullen's Baby as soon as I finish writing this message! Please please PLEASE review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	6. Chapter 6: Get Out!

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_Since our fight, Jacob isn't around much. Once we got fully moved into our new house, he became…solitary. He's always out with the pack, and God only knows where they go. He has a job now. He works as a mechanic from 6:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. When he gets home, he doesn't even say hi to me anymore. He hasn't mentioned any wedding plans, and he won't talk about the baby at all. Actually, he just won't talk to me period. I haven't talked to anyone about it, but I'm sure dad has figured it out by now. Dad and Mom are coming over in about 5 minutes for a visit. And guess what? Jacob isn't home. As soon as he gets home everyday, he leaves without saying a word. I'm hoping things will get better soon._

_Love,_

_Renesmee_

I closed my diary, put it into my bedside drawer, and walked downstairs. Mom and Dad were there in about 10 seconds flat, and Jacob still wasn't home. I hugged them both as we sat down in the living room. "This is a really nice place, Renesmee." Mom commented. "Thank you." I said quietly. "Yes, very exquisite. Lovely furniture, too." Dad said. I nodded.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. This had been happening a lot lately. Dad must have been reading my thoughts because as soon as I finished thinking that, he was saying "Bella, may I talk to Renesmee privately?" Mom nodded as she walked up stairs. "Renesmee, is Jacob hurting you? You're so sad all the time. It's just like when you didn't see him for a week. You're falling apart. What's going on?" He asked.

The tears spilled over onto my flushed cheeks. "Oh, Daddy! He's not doing _anything_! I mean, he goes to work, and then he spends all his money at bars and strip clubs! He's never around, he won't talk to me, and he always comes home drunk!" Dad hugged me tightly.

"It's alright, Renesmee." He soothed me. Just then, Jacob walked in the door, stumbling around. He was quite obviously drunk off his ass. He stumbled his way upstairs, and that's the last I saw of him for the rest of the night.

Right after my parents left, it was a little past 2:00 a.m. I didn't sleep upstairs with Jacob anymore. Instead, I slept downstairs on the couch. He wasn't scheduled to work the next morning, and I planned to confront him. I needed to save him from himself.

* * * *

Jacob wasn't awake until noon the next morning. He walked downstairs and sat down on the recliner. "Jacob, I think we need to talk." He sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hideously messy hair. "About what?" He asked.

"Please sit." I said. He sat down across from me. "Jacob, you're never home anymore, you're spending all your money at strip clubs and bars, and you don't even talk to me anymore! Do you mind telling me what's up?" I asked. I was trying to stay calm, but it was much easier said than done.

"Renesmee, we already had this talk when you found the magazines." He said, messing with the television remote. I took the remote from him. "No, we didn't. Jacob, we don't have any money, and you're never home! Don't you understand? I miss you! And we have a wedding to plan, and a baby to prepare for-"He interrupted me.

"Did it ever occur to you that _I don't want this baby_?" He screamed. I stopped breathing. "What?" I squeaked. "You heard me! I never wanted it! I had to go along with it! But it's the truth, Renesmee! I don't want it!" He yelled. "Jacob, you're not even you anymore! You're a…a pure jackass!" I shouted.

He stood up. "I don't care!" The tears were coming now, and I couldn't stop them. They were not only tears of sadness, but tears of rage. "Jacob, I grew up because I had to! There's nothing I can do about all this! It's not under my control, and I refuse to murder my baby! And now it's _your_ turn to grow up! And if you don't like it…then just get out! Get out of my life!" I screamed. Jacob stood and threw his hands into the air. "Fine! If you want me gone, I'll go! I don't need you, either! Not when you're being like this! So have fun raising Baby Black by yourself!" He said.

He had packed up and left in about 5 minutes, and he had taken everything. I had nothing to my name. He smashed all the furniture, took what was left of our money, and tore my clothes. I was laying in the middle of the bare living room, crying.

I slid the engagement ring off my finger. I sighed as I crumpled it between my index finger and my thumb. It meant nothing to me now.

Oh, what the hell was I saying?!? I loved Jacob Black! I loved him more than my own life! And now he was gone…gone forever. But I'd always have my little reminder…I slid my hand down onto my stomach. And my baby… my little _Jacob_ wouldn't know his daddy. That was my last thought before I slid into a not-so-peaceful state of unconsciousness…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, so there it is! I know it's short, but if I went on, it'd probably seem too random. So I need your opinions! Ok, so I wanted to know…do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? And what do you want the baby to be named? Please include this in your review! If I don't get any votes, I will name the baby and decide the gender, but I would like to give you all some say in this. Thanks! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	7. Chapter 7: Should've Said No

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I also do NOT own the song that Renesmee sings! "Should've Said No" Is by Taylor Swift, and all rights for the song go to her, and whoever else helped write it!

My state of unconsciousness was made worse due to the fact that I was remembering everything that had led me to this point. I saw Jacob and me alone in his apartment. He had me on his bed and was kissing me fiercely, and I did nothing to stop it. I had _liked_ it. After that, I saw myself talking to Jacob. "Jacob, I need to tell you something…" I had whispered. He sat down with me. "Are you ok?" He'd asked. I'd shook my head. "I don't think so…"

"What is it?" He'd whispered. I sighed as tears began to run down my cheeks. I looked down and whispered. "Jacob…I think I'm pregnant." His mouth dropped open. "Renesmee…you're ½ vampire….and I'm a werewolf….that's not even possible….is it?" I shrugged. "All I know if that I'm a week late..." I told him. He stood up.

"Now…when you say a week….do you mean….5 days…..6 days….7 days….?" His sentenced trailed off. I sighed. "Eleven…" I murmured. He ran his hands through his long, black hair before throwing me the keys to his Volkswagen. I'd driven to the drug store, grabbed a test and threw the cash on the counter, drove back, and was in Jacob's bathroom all in under a minute. 15 minutes later, when I finally walked out, I'd been horror struck. I broke down crying right there, and Jacob had caught me before I'd hit the ground. The first words he'd said after that were "Shit, Edward is going to KILL me!" Of course, that didn't calm me down much. He'd spent all his time after that trying to calm me down.

After that, I saw Jacob I sitting on the loveseat in Grandpa and Grandma's house. Jacob was trying to explain what was wrong.

I continued having these memories up until the time that Jacob had left me. Eventually, I heard faint murmurs in the background. I saw bright lights, and again, I heard the sound a heart monitor and a breathing machine. I also noticed that I was being held in warm arms. Finally, I was able to open my eyes. I realized that I was no longer on the floor of my new home, but that I was in the little hospital room at Grandpa and Grandma's house. The next thing I realized was that _Jacob_ was the one holding me. Instantly, I jumped out of his arms and onto the floor. The heart monitor and the breathing machine went flying into the wall. He stood up. "Nessie, are you alright?" He asked. I flinched at my nickname he'd given me when I was so young. "Don't call me that! Don't you EVER call me that!" I shouted. He took a step forward. "Renesmee, I'm sorry, I was wrong." He said.

"I don't care! You walked out on me! And you think that if you just say that you're sorry, I'll take you back?!? Well you've got another thing coming, Jacob!" I screamed. _What are you doing? He came back for you! Take him back now!_ My thoughts screamed at me. I stepped away from him.

"Jacob, get out of here! You got me pregnant, spent all of our money, and left me! What more do you want to do to me?!?" I screamed. He broke down. "Renesmee, I am scared to death! I'm 16….technically, and I'm going to be a father. Can you honestly tell me that you're not scared?" He demanded.

"I am scared! More scared then YOU could ever be! But I'm not going to strip clubs and bars every night so I can forget about all of this! It's just like I said before, I grew up because I had to, and now it's your turn! So grow up or get out!" I shouted.

He took another step forward. I took another step back. "Nessie, I quit drinking, and I came back for you. What more do you want?" Again, I flinched at his nickname for me. I sat down on the edge of the bed, calming down a little. "Jacob…I want you to leave….for now. I want you to get your act together before I ever think about taking you back. I know you pretty much live here, and that's still ok. For now…I'll be your friend….but nothing more. Get your act together." He fled the room in tears.

And of course, at the strangest moment, I got the inspiration for a new song. I worked for about 15 minutes on the lyrics, another 15 minutes on the guitar chords, and I started to play. Of all times to get an idea for a song…

I began singing. "_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone._ _Yesterday I found out about you,  
even now just looking at you feels wrong. You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance. It was a moment of weakness and you said yes. You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me. You can see that I've been crying, and baby you know all the right things to say.  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same?  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance.  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes.  
You should've said no, you should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me.  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind.  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.  
I can't resist before you go tell me this.  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
You should've said no, you should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me.  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind.  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me." _I sat the guitar down beside me. It wasn't like Jacob had cheated on me or anything, but it felt that way. He'd spent money to see women take their clothes off! And he always came home drunk. But through that entire time….I knew he still loved me. I'd known it all along…but did I really want to be loved by him anymore? After all that he'd done to me….was it worth it?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, so there it is! I hope you liked it! So far, Renesmee's not so sure about Jacob. But just wait! SO now I have something I'd like to do. If you can answer the following question, I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter! So the question is: In Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer, how many witnesses are the Cullen's able to pull together so they can convinve the Volturi not to kill Renesmee? Is it:_

_A. 10_

_B. 15_

_C. 17_

_D. 13_

_Also, after answering the question (if you can) please vote on if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl! Thanks! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	8. Chapter 8: Take Me Back

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Dear Diary,  
I am so proud of Jacob. He really is trying to earn my trust back. He quit drinking all together, he's taking responsibility for getting me pregnant, and he got his job back. He's re-furnishing out house, and he really is getting his act together. So far, I am really considering taking him back. But he's only getting one more chance. I believe in him. _

_Love, Renesmee Cullen_

_  
_I sat my diary down next to me. Jacob had completely moved into the spare bedroom downstairs in Grandma and Grandpa's house. He hadn't drank since our big fight, and he got his job back as well. He really is getting his act together. He's finally growing up.

We had managed to be friends…sort of. It was hard…knowing that he loved me so much, and it pained him that I had told him to get his act together, or we were done. We hung out every now and then, and he was really committed to proving he was responsible.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said, crossing my legs on my bed. Jacob walked in. "Hey, Nessie." He said shyly. "Hi, Jacob." I smiled. It was hard for me to be just friends with Jacob, but it was for the best. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"So what's going on?" He asked. This was getting awkward. I shrugged. "Nothing much…"

He turned red. He looked into my eyes, and I saw the Jacob that had always loved me. I smiled. "Jacob…" I began. "I'm so proud of you, and I don't care how corny that sounds, because it's true. You're so….responsible now. You really are growing up. You _must_ love me." I said.

"I do. I always have. I never stopped, Renesmee. I know I was stupid, I'll admit that. But you had no reason to think I was tired of you." He told me.

"Yes, I did. Those magazines were horrible. I felt like…like I wasn't women enough for you. It felt terrible, Jacob. It hurt me to think that." I told him. He sighed.

"You're all the woman that I ever dreamed. Those girls were only pictures in magazines. They can't take my heart away like you have. They could never compare to you." He smiled.

"And another thing…when you said…that…that you didn't want this baby…did you really mean that?" I whispered, cradling my still quiet flat stomach. He put his hand over the hand I held on my torso. "Of course not. I mean, I didn't plan for this to happen, but seeing as there's nothing I can do about it, I might as well enjoy it, right?" He smiled. I sighed. "So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Well, Nessie, I want you to take me back." He said. I froze. I had…well, I was seriously considering taking him back, didn't I? "Well….I-" I began to say, but of course, I was interrupted by my Dad. "No! She is most certainly NOT going to take you back! Now get your furry ass downstairs, mutt!" He screamed. Jacob stood up slowly, winked at me, and ran downstairs.

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He shook his head. "Keeping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" He said.

"Ok, well what happened to 'If he leaves, he'll be going headless.'?" I asked. He growled. "He didn't leave you. He's still here, isn't he? He'll support that thing, but he most certainly will NOT be staying with you as your boyfriend." I flinched. That _thing_?

"Dad, that _thing_ is my baby, and I love him. And I love Jacob. You can't keep me away from him!" I growled.

"The hell I-" He began, but my Mom pulled him out of the room. She locked the door, and then came to sit down beside me. "Nessie, I agree with you that you should give Jacob another chance. He really is a great guy, you know." She told me. I smiled.

"He is, mom. And I love him. But…dad doesn't approve anymore. He's being pigheaded." I said, my arms crossed. "Will you talk to him?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks." I said.

"I'll be right back." She said, running downstairs. I could hear them yelling at each other. "Jacob left her once! What makes you think he won't do it again?" Dad screamed. "I have experience with Jacob! He left me once, and he came back and never left again, didn't he?" Dad stood up and started yelling. "He left after you married me! He nearly lost his temper! What happens when he does that with Renesmee? Do you want our daughter to go through that?" He yelled. Was this ever going to end? Eventually, I had to concentrate on something other than my parents.

Again, there was a tap on my door. "Nessie? Nessie, it's me, Jake." He whispered. "Come in." I told him. He sat down on my bed again. "It's getting pretty bad down there, huh?" He said. I nodded.

"Dad doesn't want us to get back together…" I whispered. "Well…do you want us to get back together?" He asked. I smiled and looked up at Jacob. "I'd like that." I said. I giggled as he picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I…missed…you." I said between kisses. He laid me down on my bed, barely laying on top of me. We continued kissing. Then, my door came crashing down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Dad yelled. "Well, I _think_ I'm kissing my boyfriend. What about you?" I asked sarcastically. "Renesmee, I clearly stated that you would not be getting back together with Jacob, and that is final!" He yelled.

My mom came up behind him, and all his fury was gone. "Bella." He sighed, kissing her. "Edward, can't you give Jacob one last chance with Renesmee? He's become so responsible." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well…uh…" He stuttered. "I suppose so…" She smiled. "Thank you, Edward." He simply nodded and walked away. "The power of seduction." Jacob whispered in my ear. Mom winked at us, and then walked towards Dad.

* * * *

_Ok, so there it is and stuff! I know it probably sucks, but I have serious writers block for this story! I have awesome ideas for my other stories, but I think now that Renesmee and Jacob are back together, it may be a little easier, but I don't know for sure. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway with me

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I heard Mom and Dad downstairs. They were still yelling at each other. Dad wanted nothing to do with Jacob anymore, and he didn't want me near him. But Mom wanted to give Jacob another chance. Jacob had left her once, but he'd come back, and he had been there for her ever since. Now he had come back to me, and he wanted to be with me forever.

"It's ridiculous! Why should I trust Jacob? He left her! Why makes you think he won't do it again?" Dad screamed. Mom was silent for a moment, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU LEFT ME ONCE AND I FORGAVE YOU, DIDN'T I?"

Dad was silent before trying to explain himself. "But I thought it would be best for you. I didn't leave because I didn't love you anymore. And I didn't leave you when I got you pregnant either, did I?" He said. "But you still left me. And I completely forgave you when you wanted me back. And I didn't want you to suffer for that. You explained yourself, and it made sense to me. I understood. But I didn't have to. I could've told you to get lost, but I didn't! And I'm glad I didn't because I love you, Edward. But our daughter is upset, and she doesn't understand why her Daddy won't let her see the guy she loves. She loves him, and he loves her. And if he ever does anything like this again, I will gladly beat him to death, but only if Renesmee wants me to to."

I tuned them out. I couldn't sneak Jacob into my room because they could smell him. I couldn't sneak out because Aunt Alice or Dad would catch me. I couldn't call him either. I had made no contact with him what-so-ever for about 2 weeks. I was about 6 weeks pregnant now, Jacob was gone, my parents were fighting…terrific. And you know what was even worse? Jacob lived right downstairs! And we still couldn't talk to each other! I felt like a princess forced to stay in her castle. Except instead of my castle being guarded by a dragon, it was guarded by my father. But my prince wasn't coming. As much as he wanted to, if he came anywhere near me, my dad was going to rip him to shreds.

I cried most of the time. I didn't feel like doing anything if my own father wouldn't let me be with Jacob. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't answer. "Renesmee?" My father asked. I still didn't answer. He walked in anyways. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. Dad frowned as he sat down beside me. "I want to talk to you." He said. "What else are you going to take away? You won't let me see Jacob. That right there is enough to kill me." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Renesmee. I really don't. But as long as you live under my roof, you will not see Jacob. Are we clear?" He asked. "Yes." He sighed. "Ok. I thought you'd put up more of fight."

"Oh, I don't think you understood. I meant 'Ok, then I'll move out.'" I said. "What do you mean you'll move out?" He demanded. "Jacob and I still have a house, you know. And I'm sure if I asked him, he'd move in there with me. So go ahead and tell me I can't see Jacob. I'll find a way." I said. He shook his head. "No. No! I won't let you!" He yelled.

I smirked. "But mom will." I ran downstairs into Jacob's room. I busted the door down. "JACOB!" I cried. He looked confused. "Renesmee?" I jumped at him, kissing him. "Be careful…you're…pregnant." He murmured between kisses. I pulled away. "Jacob, we have to go. Anywhere! Right now, just you and me. My dad's coming. Please!"

Jacob sat me on his lap. "No. I'm going to face him. And if he doesn't accept us, we're leaving." He said. My father came through the door. "RENESMEE, GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. I crossed my arms. "No." I said sternly. His eyes grew large. "What did you just say?"

"No." I repeated. "I'm not going upstairs. I'm going to stay here with Jacob." I said. Jacob wrapped his arms around me. Mom walked up behind dad. He sighed. "Get out." He whispered. My mouth dropped open. "What?" I squeaked. "GET OUT!" He exploded. Mom put an arm on his shoulder. "Edward-" She began. He shook her off. "No! You're not talking me out of this! Now both of you! Out!" He yelled. With tears streaming down my face, I ran upstairs and packed my things. When I came back downstairs, Jacob was waiting for me.

I sighed. "Bye, Mom." I said. She hugged me. "I'm sorry. I love you. Call anytime." She said. I looked at Edward. He looked away. I hugged everyone else, and then Jacob and I were driving to our house. I would no longer think of Edward as 'Dad' if he wasn't going to accept me for who I was, or if he was kicking me out of the house. We pulled up to the house and starting unpacking.

Jacob didn't let me do much. He unpacked most of my stuff. When we were done, I was exhausted. I flopped down on the couch. Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "But I have a feeling that…something's going to happen." I said.

"Like what?" He asked. I shrugged as I snuggled closer to Jacob. "I missed you." He said. I smiled. "I missed you, too. But I'm glad we can be together now…without being forced apart again." He smiled as he put his hand on my stomach. "All three of us." He added.

"And then we'll get married and we'll be a family." I said, putting my hand over top of his. "I love you, Renesmee." He whispered. I kissed him. "I love you, too." He pressed his lips together and then sighed. "Enough to run away with me?" He asked. I pressed my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Edward won't let us get married. Your mom will, but he's completely against it now. And you need both parents permission before we can do anything. So…how about it? Just the two…err…three of us. Running away to Georgia." He explained.

"What does Georgia have to do with anything?" I asked. "I've done my research. I had a feeling this would happen…but anyways, I found out that we can get married in Georgia at 16 if you're pregnant. And you are, so…" He trailed off.

I looked down with tears in my eyes. "Why would he do that?" I asked. "Why would he try to keep us apart?" Jacob cuddled me closer. "I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe he'll come around, and maybe he won't. But as of now, Georgia is our only option." The tears fell over my cheeks as I clenched my fists. "I'm not waiting for him to come around. We're going. It's my turn to decide what I do now." The phone rang. I cleared my throat as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Renesmee?" My Mom asked. "Yes. What's the matter?" I asked. She sighed. "Aunt Alice saw you doing something…running away with Jacob. But Nessie…please tell me before you decide to do anything…Remember, I still support you both. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Mommy. And…if Edward doesn't come around…we're running away to Georgia to get married. But we'll be back. Once we're married, there's nothing he can do." I explained. She sighed. "I know. And I want you to know that you still have my permission and I love and support you. If you need anything, let me know." She said.

"Like wise. Bye, mom." I hung up. "Jacob…let's go." Jacob and I got into our car with a few suitcases, and he sped down the road. To Georgia.

_Ok, so there it is! I understand if you were to hate me because I haven't uploaded to this story since school started, but I have an excuse. You might not believe me, but here it goes. The first day of school, I was already up to my forehead in homework. Then, I found out I had one of the WORST teaches in school, and she gave me homework every day! Then, I found out I was going to Louisville, Kentucky to attend the national FCCLA Cluster meeting. Well then, I found out that this week, I was going to go to Virginia to visit some family for thanksgiving. So my life has been hectic for the past couple of months. But I finally have things back in order, and I'm ready to start uploading to fan fiction like crazy again. So again, I am truly and deeply sorry, and for those of you who have kept waiting, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I found out I was going to Louisville, Kentucky to attend the national FCCLA Cluster meeting. Well then, I found out that this week, I was going to go to Virginia to visit some family for thanksgiving. So my life has been hectic for the past couple of months. But I finally have things back in order, and I'm ready to start uploading to fan fiction like crazy again. So again, I am truly and deeply sorry, and for those of you who have kept waiting, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So…thank you and please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


End file.
